Puppy trouble
by Texasman1836
Summary: Star, Nikki, and Kaltag are taking care of Balto and Jenna's pups, but the boys find out much trouble puppies can be.


Kaltag, Nikki and Star were on their way to Jenna's house because they were going to babysit Balto and Jenna's pups for the day because Balto and Jenna was going out into the hills outside of town, and they had no one to watch the pups because Boris was out of town, as well as Dixie and Sylvie.

Star, Nikki and Kaltag told Jenna that they would take care of the pups because they liked her and the family. Along the way they started to talk about Jenna, Balto, and the pups.

"Miss Jenna is one beautiful dog and she is not afraid to speak her mind." said Star with a smile. "I heard that she tricked Steele with acts of love, got him to back into a boiler and burn his butt!" he laughed

"I heard that she liked her meat cooked and she cooked Steele's hams good." laughed Kaltag. "I wish that I could see the look on Steele's face when he got cooked." he added as he nugged Star with his sholder.

Nikki just smiled. "I heard that Balto does not regreet having a family. Even though those pups can be a little wild, but hey we were all kids once too," he stated.

When they got to Jenna's home, they saw all six cute little puppies and their farther the hero of Nome the one and only Balto. "OK, Star, Nikki, and Kaltag, Jenna will tell you what your duties are," stated Balto.

Jenna told them to keep their eyes on the pup untill she and Balto got back from their trip. Star Nikki, and Kaltag felt confudent because if Balto and Jenna could take care of the pup, they could do it to.

"Star, Nikki, Kaltag, you take good care of the pups." ordered Jenna calmly with a smile. "If you do a great job I'll give all three of you a reward when we get back!" she added.

"Don't worry, Jenna, we'll take care of them like the girls that Kaltag dates." asured Star as Kaltag hit him on the head for the remark.

As soon as Balto and Jenna left, the guys got to their jobs and they took two puppies each. Kaltag got Dingo and Saba. Star got Kodi and Aleu, and Nikki got Noah and Lilly. They were all set to show Jenna and Balto that they could do a good job, but it wasn't long before the pups got crazy.

"I can take care of these kids as if they were my own brothers or sisters!" said Kaltag as he heard Dingo and Saba star to whimper. "Hay, Dingo, Saba, I brought this chew toy that I chewed on when I was a pup!" he explained as he gave it to the pups.

Kaltag relaxed on the floor and watch Dingo and Saba play with it. Saba took the toy and swallowed it. Kaltag's eye got wide and his jaw literally fell to the ground because of what happened.

"Don't worry, Saba! I'll save you!" yelled Kaltag as he picked up Saba and started to shake her to make it fall out, but the only thing that fell out was sock, a tin can, and a sink. "Come on! Spit it out kid or your mom and dad will kill me!" he barked as he shook her. Saba eventually burped it out much to Kaltag's relief.

Kaltag sat back down to relax, but that's when he saw Dingo run into a puppy size hole in the wall. He began to think that the puppies could be trouble. He put his paw into the hole to grab Dingo, but all he grabbed was a power cable and he got fried. Dingo came out of the hole and laughed.

"That's funny do it again, Kaltag." laughed Dingo as Kaltag fell to the floor with most of his fur gone from the shock. Kaltag just shook his head sadly. "I don't want any puppies of my own because they're trouble." he said as he puffed out some smoke. "I'll be glad when Balto and Jenna get back." he added with a wimper.

Meanwhile Star was outside the kitchen with Kodi and Aleu. "I can take care of any puppy and nothing bad will happen while I'm on the job!" Star said proudly turning his back to the pups. When he turned around he saw that Kodi and Aleu were in the kitchen playing.

Kodi was on the counter top, and he knocked over a knife holder. The knives fell to the floor around Alue. Star's eyes literally came out of his head and he screamed like a little girl. He grabbed his eye and put them back in his head as he ran to save the pups.

"Don't worry puppies! I'll save you!" yelled Star as he ran into the kitchen. Kodi was standing near the oven. "Don't burn yourself on that oven, Kodi!" he gasped.

Kodi knocked a rolling pin on the floor. Star slipped on it and landed right into the oven. Alue didn't mean to turn on the oven when she got up to chase after Kodi.

"Hey it's getting hot in here!" called Star as he started to burn up. Kodi and Alue could only sit and listen to Stat yelling like a mad man. "It's hot as hell in here and I'm on fire! Someone let me out of this inferno!" he yelled.

Star broke out of the oven on fire. He ran around the kitchen leaving smoke rings. He then put his butt in the sink and put out the fire. "Now I know how steele felt." he cried.

Star saw Kodi and Alue get on the dish shelf and he ran to the shelf to get them, but the shelf fell on top of him because of Kodi and Alue's wight. The pups were alright, but Star was broken. He broke through the back of the shelf with pieces of broken dishes in his face.

"Kodi, Alue, call me a doctor for I'm a little broke and the dishes are broken!" begged Star in a painful voice. "Don't worry, uncle Star, we'll play doctor and help you get better." said Kodi and Alue playfully as Star looked in horror.

Later that day Nikki was with Noah and Lilly. "Alright, Noah, Lilly, lets have some fun!" said Nikki playfully. "We'll play ball, hide and go seek and many other games." he explained as he watched Lilly run into a closet.

"Here's a black ball with a string in it!" Lilly yelled playfully from the closet. "Catch, Noah!" she yelled as she threw the ball at him.

Noah caught the ball and then realized that it was dynamite. He then got an evil idea for a joke to pull on Nikki. He lit the fuse and threw it to Nikki. "Catch big guy!" he laughed.

Nikki caught it, and his eyes grew wide with horror. "Oh this day blows!" he said sadly. Then he got blown through a wall and right into a book shelf. The books landed on him. "I think story time would be best!" he said in painful voice.

Nikki grew angry when he saw Lilly and Noah run up the chimney. "I'll show those little creeps!" he yelled as he went after them. He made it half way up the chimney, but he got stuck. The pups turned on the gas and went to get some matches.

"Don't worry, Nikki, we'll blow you out like a rocket on new year's eve." called Noah as he lit the match and threw it at the gas setting it off. "Oh crap this is going to hurt!" yelled Nikki in horror as he got shot through the chimney, he flew through the air and landed right in the pond.

Star and Kaltag found Nikki outside burned to a crisp. They all worked hard to keep the puppies under controle for the rest of the day. It was nighttime when Balto and Jenna got home. They saw how happy the puppies were, but were not happy to see Star, Nikki, and Kaltag a mess, as well as the house.

"We're so sorry for all the damage!" said Star, Nikki and Kaltag at the same time. Balto shook his head indisapointment. "It's been a long day for you three and I'm sorry for what happened to you gays!" he said with concern.

Jenna looked at Star, Nikki, and Kaltag with unease. "I'll still give you three a reward because you kept the pups happy." said Jenna in angry, but caring tone. She smacked Kaltag and Nikki in the face, but she gave Star a kiss on the cheek.

Star was confused. "Why did you kiss me, Jenna?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You're funny, and you were the first one to trust Balto when he came to help you!" she explained happily. Balto just smiled at them and went back to his home on the boat.

Kaltag and Nikki did not like Star's reward so the beat the ever loving crap out of him through the rest of the night. The next day they made they made a promis that they would never take care of another puppy because they knew that puppies mean trouble.

THE END!


End file.
